


The one where Angelica and Burr are bros

by poTAYto416



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, bros, gay!Angelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: Just as the title says. Modern AU





	

The one where Angie and Burr are bros (a modern au)

"Angie, are you coming with us to lunch? We're going to that new place down on Fifth and Main." Eliza asked, fingers linked with Alex's.

"Yeah, that pizza place Laf found, seems pretty dope." Alexander agreed, placing a sweet kiss on top of Eliza's hand.

Angelica couldn't let them know her plans for the night, especially Alexander. "Uh...no, thanks, you guys..." She said, lips pursed. "I, um...think I'm just going to chill here for a bit."

Peggy raised a brow at her, moving to wrap her arms around Herc's waist. "Are you sure, Angelica? Pizza's your favorite..."

The woman shook her head. "No thank you, I'll come with you some other time. I have some things to catch up on at work."

"Careful, Angelica, you're turning into a regular Alexander." Hercules teased.

"Hey!" Alex scoffed. "Just because I enjoy my work doesn't mean I love it, especially more than my darling Liza."

This time, Eliza scoffed and turned for the door. "Okay, Alex. See you later, then, Angie, we don't want to keep Lafayette waiting."

"Wait, what does that mean?!" Alex defended, racing out the door after her.

Peggy laughed softly, as did Hercules, and she moved to kiss her sister's cheek. "Don't work too hard, okay?" She cautioned.

"You got it, Peg." Angelica promised. Though, as soon she and Hercules left, Angelica ran to close the door, locking it behind her as she went into her room to change into some black sweats and a grey t-shirt that read "fifty shades of gay" across the front. She grabbed her phone and opened her messages. 'The Insanely Loud Posse just left, I'll be there in twenty.' She texted with a soft laugh. She got a response almost instantly.

'Great, I've already got the beer and the pizza should be here at the same time you get here.'

Angelica grinned as she tied her hair up into a loose ponytail and slipping on her shoes. 'Damn, you read me like a book. Omw.' She replied before heading down from her apartment to the parking garage. She flipped the radio on, humming softly along to a song she sort-of knew. 

Twenty minutes later, as promised, she pulled into a different parking garage, grabbing her phone and her charger before heading to the elevator, punching the button for the seventeenth floor. Once the doors opened, it didn't take long for her to get to room 56, as she knew the floor by heart by now.

She knocked softly on the door and grinned as it opened. "Aaron!" She said, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Angelica, hi." Aaron said, patting her back gently before opening the door a bit more. "I already have the snacks laid out, the pizza came literally two minutes ago."

She laughed and took her seat on his couch, the spot she always sat every other Saturday. "Damn. Did you get-"

Grabbing a slice of pizza and stuffing his face, Burr wordlessly handed her a small tub of garlic butter.

Angelica's eyes lit up. "Damn, you really /do/ read me like a book." She said, taking a beer and a slice, dipping it before taking a bite.

Burr shrugged. "Well, we /are/ best friends...I ought to know your preferences by now, right?"

Angie laughed softly. "Sure, sure." She said, leaning back against the couch. She took a swig of her beer and looked over at him. "You get anything good at the movie rental place?"

"I got the first few Fast and Furious movies, that okay?"

"Yep, just fine." She said, taking another bite of her pizza before sighing contentedly.

"So, when are you gonna tell the Insanely Loud Posse you're gay?" Burr questioned, glancing over at her as he turned the film on.

"As soon as I tell them I've really been hanging with you instead of working my ass off."

"So, never?"

"Exactly."


End file.
